Do You Love Me?
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: "Apa kau mencintaiku?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir mungil Renesmee yang membuat Jacob terbelalak. Apa yang akan dijawab Jacob?
**Twilight © Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Warning: kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri disini.**

* * *

"Jacob!" panggil gadis itu seraya berlari ke arah pria kekar dengan rambut hitam dan kulit kecoklatan. Dia adalah Jacob Black.

Jacob menoleh dan mendapati seorang Renesmee berdiri di depannya dengan wajah lega karena akhirnya gadis itu menemukan pria itu disini. Di halaman belakang rumah gadis itu. Gadis itu menampilkan senyum termanis yang dimilikinya.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Ujarnya. Jacob mengerutkan alisnya, "Untuk apa kau mencariku?".

"Mau dengar lagu baruku?" tanya Renesmee. Jacob akhirnya mengiyakan lalu pergi ke ruang piano Edward dan mendengar Renesmee bermain piano.

Renesmee memainkan pianonya dnegan tempo pelan dan itu sanggup membuat Jacob terpana pada Renesmee.

"Dia cantik jika sedang serius." Batin Jacob lalu tersenyum.

Sepertinya Jacob benar-benar menyukai Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen adalah nama lengkapnya. Memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang dengan mata yang hitam pekat. Tinggi semampai dan berwajah cantik. Mirip ibunya, Bella. Sekarang gadis itu akan berusia 25 tahun tapi secara fisik dia hanyalah gadis terlihat berusia 18 tahun. Semua orang menyukai Renesmee yang baik dan ramah.

"Hey, Jake!"

"..."

"Jacob!"

"..."

"Bumi memanggil Jacob!"

Pria itu akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya tentang gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Ya, Nessie?"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Ayo keluar!" ajak Renesmee lalu menarik Jacob keluar dari ruang piano.

"Dimana Bella dan Edward?" tanya Jacob. "Mereka sedang berburu." Jawabnya. Memang benar. Rumah ini terlihat sepi. Tidak ada Carlisle ataupun Esme yang biasanya selalu berada di rumah.

"Dan kau tidak ikut?" tanya Jacob lagi sehingga membuat Renesmee berhenti dan duduk di sebuah bangku. "Aku tidak ikut karena aku memang tidak ingin ikut. Entah mengapa aku lebih memilih tinggal dan menemanimu disini."

Jacob menatap Renesmee dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia mengalami imprint pada Renesmee ketika gadis itu masih sangat kecil. Dia benar-benar mencintai Renesmee apa adanya tapi bagaimana dengan Renesmee sendiri?

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Renesmee tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Jacob terbelalak. Bukankah dia yang harusnya menanyakan hal itu?

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Jacob. Renesmee hanya memasang tampang biasa saja tapi sebenarnya dalam hati, dia sangat ingin tahu apa jawaban yang akan keluar dari pria _werewolf_ itu.

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Aku tanya kau sekali lagi. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jacob memegang tangan Renesmee dan mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga menghadap ke depan gadis itu. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau ingin mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang?" tanya Jacob. Renesmee mengangguk semangat. Jacob tersenyum, "Baiklah. Tutup matamu!" serunya.

Renesmee pun memejamkan matanya dan kaget ketika bibir Jacob menyentuh bibirnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama Renesmee.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Jacob. Renesmee kaget. Perasaan senang sekaligus kaget berpadu satu di dalam tubuhnya ketika mendengar Jacob mengutarakan perasaan nya pada Renesmee.

Jacob pun ingin mencium Renesmee lagi. Gadis itu pun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan pria ini menguasai bibirnya. Mereka saling mendekat hingga tak ada jarak yang tersisa.

"JACOB! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Bella marah ketika melihat adegan itu. Acara Jacob dengan Renesmee pun gagal.

Semua anggota keluarga Cullen sudah ada disitu. Carlisle dan Esme hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Alice hanya memasang tampak kaget bersama Rosalie. Emmett hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan menggoda. Jasper mengangkat satu alisnya. Edward emasang tampang biasa saja. Bella menatap mereka dengan marah dan tatapannya mengarah khusus ke Jacob.

"Kau ingin apakan putriku, huh?" tanya Bella kesal. Jacob bangkit, "A-aku hanya ingin–"

"Biarkan saja, Bella. Biarkan mereka bersama. Lagipula Jacob sudah mengalami imprint pada pada Renesmee." Ujar Edward sehingga amarah Bella mereda walau sedikit.

"Baiklah. Silahkan dilanjutkan." Ujar Bella. Alice tersenyum, "Ayo semuanya. Kita beri mereka privasi!"

Yang lainnya pun keluar dari ruangan dan membiarkan dua insan itu berdua. Jacob menatap Renesmee dengan tersenyum dan akhirnya mencium Renesmee lagi. Dia mencintai Nessie nya. Sangat mencintainya.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Hanya sebuah cerita super pendek yang merupakan pengalihan. Aku sangat suka dengan pair Jacob x Renesmee. Review ya. Flame juga boleh...**


End file.
